


Hi! Welcome to Sinners

by Kanimay



Category: Echotale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AUs - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Chapters will be a few days late due to work but will get done, F/F, F/M, First chapter houses the rules for requests, Kinktober, Multi, Read them!, Reader requests, Smut, Will mostly likely bleed into next month, Yep it has started
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: A place to dump smutty requests for our favorite bone boys and Goat dad! And void boi~First chapter will house the rules for requests and I am most likely going to go over the 31 day limit for kinktober... not that anyone would mind, I am sure.





	1. Rules

Welcome all yee Sinners! I will keep this simple so we can start!

 

 **Rule 1:** To keep this organized I will only take requests in the comments of this chapter. Any that are put in the comments of any other chapter shall be ignored. (Less I like the idea and don't realize where the comment is)

 

 **Rule 2** : I will be putting this chapters in the theme of Reader Inserts, so requesting a certain character to be with one of the undertale gang will not go through.

(Mainly Because I as well as others prefer reading where we can put ourselves our our own characters into the story, this is nothing against you, or your character, this is simply so it can be more pleasurable for others.)

 

 **Rule 3:** If for some reason I do not know about the character you are requesting (I will ask for some details on the characters, what they look like and personality, or if their is a link for me to do my research just give me that and I will do my best)

 

 **Rule 4:** Do not bug me on your request, I will get to it when I can. I will try to do 1 or 2 a day to keep up, but I may fall behind because of work, I shall do my best.

 

 **Rule 5:** Have fuuuuuuuun~

 

_**Character List: (It's a looooot)** _

 

(Mostly just characters I know, I may add if they get requested and I do them)

 

UT Sans

UT Papyrus

UT Gaster

UT Asgore

 

UF Sans

UF Papyrus

UF Gaster

UF Asgore

 

US Sans

US Papyrus

US Gaster

US Asgore

 

(Gaster can be a Dadster, Goopster or a Badster, or just a Lonster)

 

Error

Ink

G Sans

G Papyrus

 

MafiaTale Sans

MafiaTale Papyrus

Mafia Gaster

Mafia Asgore

MafiaFell Sans

MafiaFell Papyrus

MafiaFell Asgore

MafiaFell Gaster

 

NegativeTale Sans

NegativeTale Papyrus

 

Altertale Sans

Altertale Papyrus

Altertale Asgore

 

AlphaDaddy (Bitty or none bitty)

 

I can also make any of these characters a naga.

 

Request away!


	2. Alpha Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Daddy has to rightfully claim what is his.
> 
> That is you.
> 
> Requested by ElaineRoseShadow

"I'm home Alpha!" You're voice rings.

"In the living room, I swear your species gets dumber by the second!" He replies from the couch.

Setting your keys in the small bowl on the table by the door you shuck off your shoes and walk in to see him laying on a pillow on the couch, his tail coiled up he turned to look at you. "How was work?" He sat up like a dog in greeting.

"It was fine... by fine I mean it was shit." You grumble and sit down careful not to move the pillow to much or he might fall off.

"What happened?" He trotted off the pillow onto your lap and sat looking up at you.

Honestly he was more like a small dog, hell he could be a tea cup pup or some shit, so small. You poked his head with a chuckle at the thought.

"Just some shit costumer. Nothing bad." He hums and lays on your lap looking up at you.

"Anything else?"

You shake your head and pet his head gently, he coos at that then stills, he sniffs at your shirt, then your hand. He gets a scowl on his features.

"Go take a shower." He orders with his deep one, it caused you to blink in confusion. "Huh?" You question.

"Go.Take.A.Shower." His face grows dark, you shift a bit looking him over.

It was the fact that he could grow to a full height of 7 feet exact. That pales to your 5'4 height and hell he has scared you on nights he thought someone was breaking in and you'd wake up to him in his full height staring out the window. A ghost won't send you into a heart attack, your bitty will.

"Why do I need a shower? Come on I have been on my feet all day." You whine dropping both arms to the side of your lap to show how lazy you are.

You're only reply was a growl and him using his tail to point to the bathroom. 

"At least tell me why." You huffed with a cross of your arms.

He jumps off your lap to the coffee table making a U turn and sitting staring at you. "You reek of another male. I want you to shower and get the stench off." He sways his tail with a growl.

You pop your lips into a P sound and groan "I fucking hate Jerry. The little freak was all over me at work. Fine, I'll go shower... don't do anything stupid while I am gone." You stand, though your joints ache in protest. You feel his sockets bore into yours as you walk  off into the bathroom.

 

Feeling the water drip down your sore body was pure relief.

It was so warm, the steam built up in the room causing it to get nice and hot to your liking. Being in your own little world as you washed off the sweat of the day, you didn't even hear the sound of the door opening and closing, nor the click of the lock.

You gently washed your chest with soapy hands, your nipples were perked at the temperature, the screen door to the shower had been tugged opened and closed and in a split second you were shoved into the wall, chest to the cool tile with a yelp of shock.

The figure behind you was tall, flesh pressed to her back and ass as you wiggled with a shock. 

Your adrenaline rushed through your body, mind spiked in fear and a way of trying to find a way out. Alpha... Call Alpha!

You open your mouth to scream for you bitty. You had no idea how he would have let an intruder in this far while you were bathing.

**_"Don't."_ **

You stiffen at the ton. That husky, deep, baritone voice of your bitty.

He stood behind you, grinding his hips into yours with a growl, his cock was fully hard, you could hear his tail thrash against the wall a few times as his hands dig into your wrists, nearly breaking the skin, it would leave a bruise. 

"A-Alp-Alpha?" Your voice was broken from shock, trying to register this.

Sure you would take baths with your beloved bitty, but they were mostly bubble baths that hid your body, he would be floating on a small foam bath toy as he bathed with you. One time he just laid in between the cleavage of your breasts, he had gotten sick and a bath helped cool his temperature he laid there as you gently cleaned his bones. 

That was just a few years after you had gotten him, poor thing was booted from his original owner who was an abusive ass and ended up selling off his pack. He hadn't known about that till you went to the owner asking if you could adopt the pack for Alpha to be with again. 

He did not take the news well. He ran away to look for them, ended up in the rain and got sick. You found him stumbling around the park before collapsing from a fever. 

He didn't leave after that, and you currently were working on finding his pack again. You located 2, but getting to them was going to ba a bit problematic.

Back to the problem at hand.

Alpha grinds against you with a growl, his tone abs moved along your back as he growls and watches his cock rubbing along your back. 

"I hate that little squid fuck." He snarls out.

You shutter at the tone and wiggle only for his phalanges to dig and cut your wrist, it wasn't deep but you winced. "Don't fucking move." He orders causing a shutter to run down your spine and cause a throb to your heat.

You've seen a few videos on Alphas during heats, hell in honestly you've watched a few porno's with Alphas dominating a poor bitty or human, and it was _hot._

It tug at your more submissive side and need for a dom, but, you were overly shy and refused to go into relationships because of how territorial Alpha can get. 

It wasn't much of a bad thing. You were turned off to the idea of a relationship since college and never really got back into the desire. 

But with Alpha, the more you spent time with you, it just slowly grew into feelings. You rejected them so you could focus on caring for him and earning his trust.

Hell gaining said trust took a year, and once you had it, he barely left your sight, you even had to take him to work for a while but then... he bit someone that got to close to you and you were no longer able to take him.

Your thoughts are interrupted by him pressing the head of his cock to your folds, you let out a squeak, you've seen his dick before. 8 inches and as thick as your wrist with a small knot in the middle, you shutter at the thought of it going into you but you wiggle your hips away.

"Alpha no!" You argue. You understood that he hated Jerry, and he hated when you were covered in other scents, but this was to far.

He grips your hip with one hand, moving your wrists tot he other, his tail coils around your stomach to your chest, the tip tangles against your throat and squeezes.

"I have waited long enough, I refuse for other males to take you." With those words he presses his cock against you, the head getting caught before moving against your slick and shoving in, the head stretches you open but it doesn't last, his cock gets thicker down tot he knot in the middle and you let out a choked moan of distress.

After the first few inches he pulls out with a burning stretch and slams back in.

You yelped at the feeling. 

It was an odd burning pleasure, you could feel the knot at the end of each thrust as he slams into you, the hand on your hips tightens and leaves a bruise. He filled you to the brim forcing tears from your eyes, the pleasure was intense.

He snarls above you as the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other echoed in the shower. Your spine arches at the thrusts, you could feel him graze the entrance to your cervix causing a blast of pleasure, your legs shakes as he filled you with every hard thrust.

After a while he lets go of your wrists, causing you to lower them against the wall, nails dig into the tail as a means to find purchase and ground yourself in this situation but you couldn't.

Your abdomen burned in bliss as you instinctively grind against him in broken cries and moans. At this point you couldn't tell if it was sweat or the water from the shower running along your body. A weight laid on your back, you could hear him panting above you, the breath of air hitting your neck from his pants as he rocks against you.

"A-Alpha!~" You whimper out for him, he licks along your shoulder, his fang grazing the skin, the feeling sets your flesh more ablaze then it already was.

"That's right love, who do you belong to?~" He snarls, his tail tightens around your throat.

"Y-Ya-You!~" You choke out as he slams the knot into you, you scream in shock, the knot throbbed and it was warm to the touch. 

Tears ran down your face as he bucked against you, dragging your hips against his thrust to dig deeper into your sopping core.

A scream is ripped from your throat as he sudden;y bites down on your shoulder, his fangs dig into the flesh, with every jerk of his hips and drag of yours they move deeper, blood trickles down your chest and shoulder blades as he pulls away and licks over the wound with a purr., his tail flicks against your cheek as it rubbing it in remorse for the pain he caused you but his hips pick up the pace before he lifts you up by the back of your thighs and slams you down on him, reaching deeper.

His cock left a bulge in your stomach at every thrust.

Bite after bite he decorates you in, as well as bruises, over time his tail uncoils from your throat and chest, moving to start spanking you with it. 

You had no idea how or when but you ended up bent over the bed ass up as high as it could go with you on your tippy toes as he slams into you. You were a moaning crying mess of blissed out pain and you loved it.

"A-Alph-ah!~" You cry, the build up in your lower abdomen grows tight and he snarls as you grow tight around him, he tangles his hands gently in your hair so much so that it was scary, but with a sudden jerk he pulls you up by your locks, his cock reaching as deep as it could before he finally spills into you, the head twitches deep inside as hot spurt of seed jets out and coats you inner walls. 

The feeling triggers you own release and you cry out for him and cum, legs shake once more at your climax and you grind you hips against him riding out you highs. 

You chanted his name as a mantra, he groans yours and pants. The knot swelled at his release and locked him inside you. He slowly rubs the bruises of your hips before pulling off you, your bites had scabbed over and you were once more covered in sweat, he pulls you up gently and heads back to the bathroom to care for your wounds. He nuzzles you sweetly as you pant trying to calm down from the session.

"Alpha... What was that for?" You manage through pants.

"I waited to long to mark you as mine. Now everyone will know who owns you, sweetling."


	3. Naga Mafia Sans PT: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one was getting to long so I am editing it to 2 parts. This housed the build up the next is pure smut. I and finishing up the editing on the next chapter so it shouldn't be to long. Sorry for the wait, holidays are a pain and working for money even more so. xD Kinktober is sooooooo going to go on longer for me and anyone reading this.

 

 

Ebott city....

Just like every other city, it had it's ups, and it's downs. 

Gangs ran around thinking they own the place, homeless tried to get through the harsh winters, corruptions up the fucking ass in various companies and government branches. 

Thieves.

Murders.

Liers.

Hookers... though not as bad to most people.

But the most, uncommon, semi-problematic....

Monsters.

None of them, folklore Wendigo, screaming banshee, bush people monsters.

Nah.

Monsters.

An actually species of magic wielding creatures that on instinct humans hated and wanted nothing to do with. 

And, let's top it off with a hat. Not just any hat, a fedora because these bastards came out of the underground in mafia attire. 

Yep, that just send the world back a fucking century.

Not that you cared. You were a loner little thief who even did odd jobs if they paid well. But when they showed up, your business sunk. Monsters, mafia or not would do your job for less. 

Stealing became your only means, selling off what ya took for whatever you could get. 

You didn't hate monsters, you didn't mind them but they were making survival for you harder than it had to be.

You trek through the streets. The slums on this part of the city were horrible, as the name implies.  This place is where the monsters moved in and ran the humans out whether they meant to our not, only a handfuls remain for various reasons. The snow fell hard onto the 5 inch layer on the ground already. You tug your hood up more and adjust your torn scarf to cover your nose. 

You wore the warmest clothes you owned. 

Which sadly wasn't much.

It was a heavy winter coat with worn down fluff on the inside, it had a few holes in it but the fluff layer stopped the cold from seeping in to deep. The zipper was broken sadly so you wore a huge turtle neck that passed your ass and went to mid thigh under it, a scarf to cover your face and thin wool gloves, thinner gloves made napping goodies easier. 

But didn't do well for warmth.

The only lights that were on, were a few busted street lamps and a bar LED sign. You passed it, music and laughter of happy drunks could be heard, it was the only building well cared for. 

The owner was a monster, who allowed humans in and saw them as a desirable customer if they paid for something.

You've been in a few times, got stared at but you just walked to the bar and ordered a drink to numb the already growing cold in your body. 

It was warm, though that is a given considering that the owner was a man of fire. Literally, he was an elemental, made of fire. Being inside warmed you up and since ya bought something, he didn't mind if you would return. 

You listen to gossip often when you go in. This territory belonged to some mafia, so often talk of goodies to grab, or jobs up for the taken. 

Often you stole some money, or a wallet on your way out. The owner paid the mob for protection from the police that rough up monsters.

You sigh and enter. You need  some money for rent, maybe someone would have something good tonight. 

Most were the plain same patrons of the bar, they look at you when you enter but go back to chatting. Some where in fancy dresses, or suits. You sit at the bar as always and greet the fire man. He nods and your order your usual.

The place was warm like always. Through the reflections from the glasses on the shelve in front of you, you scope out your next victim to nab something off of.

Basic monsters, a few humans. No one to drunk yet to steal from. 

Something caught your eyes, in the back at a booth, a group dressed in dark blue nearly black suits, hats on the table playing a game of black jack. Some where dog monsters, they wore dress shirts with suspenders, in the middle was a small skeleton with a cigar in his teeth? His sockets were a deep void of nothing, the only light were two circles in each socket that were white, you trailed your eyes down his body to notice he was in a suit top, but as you got farther down his body you realized he had a deep blue tail, the underbelly was a light pastel blue nearly white color, the scales glowed faintly with magic as he smoked the cigar. 

Almost like he felt your stare he looked up right at you, seeing the reflection from the bottle you were using to see him. You quickly avert your eyes and stare at the bar, but you knew it was already to late, he caught you staring anyway. 

You sigh to yourself and finish your drink. Paying and heading to the door you were stopped by said skelly-snake thing, he had moved the end of his tail as a barrier.

He puffed his cigar and looked at you from under the deep blue fedora atop his head with a smirk. "wanna play?"

His voice was deep, baritone and obviously would make any women swoon over how deep it was, but you, you scoff and roll your eyes. "How high'er the stakes?" You question, his smirk grew as the dogs watched you.

"Boss'ya sure ya wan'er ta play?" One questioned.

"only if she wans'ta." He turned back to you dealing out the cards after shuffling. "wha'ya say, doll? stakes'er cash, can't pay the due ya offer ya services till paid off." He leans back.

High stakes huh? You hum and shrugs "Sure, got some cash on me." You pull a chair from a nearby and sit.

The cards are dealt and you play a few rounds.

Counting cards came easy when you practiced 17 hours a day for a month.

You ended up with the whole load and got tricked into a final round, all for a golden watch from the skeleton who you had learned was named Sans Serif.

You knew who this mobster was.

He was a Don to a pretty popular Mafia that smuggled illegal goods from the underground and even did some good deeds when it came to human sex trafficking. Though, if someone, or some groups of people go missing, and you hear his name in the same sentence, he most likely had something to do with it, or at least his group did.

You play the final round with the desire for the watch so you can sell it for later when the money you already earned ran out. 

Sadly he pulled a 21 when you had 19 and the dogs each got a bust. You scoff and toss the cards in anger. 

He chuckles lowly and drags the pot over to him with a smirk, his cigar had gone out 5 rounds ago. "ya ain'ta only one tha counts cards, dove." He looks at you to read your expression, your jaw was tight.

He couldn't have known you were counting... could he?

"What ya mean?" You stretch and look over at him with a raised brow.

"second round ya start'd countin. the first was a test and ta get the most cards out, 's why ya busted on the first round." He lit another cigar. "now, it's tradition for the los'a to pay double what they lost, the othas pay they fair shares too. but, i'm feeling generous so you pay with ya services for a month." He puffed on the cigar and throw his arm back on the booth.

You cross your arms in refusal. But deep down you knew better then to refuse a monster Don. 

"what'ya skills, dove?"

You hated how that pet name sent a tingle to your stomach.

"Like I should tell." You huff and look at him through the corner of your eye.

"it be best if ya did. do'wanna put ya in a job ya can't handle." He looked you over, the way his pinpricks went over your form caused you to shiver.

"I'm a thief. Good a close combat and a decent shot." You cave and tell. He nodded along as you listed.

"aight. got some jobs fer ya already." He stands sudden and the dogs follow suit. "folla me." He left the bar with the dogs in toe and you behind them.

 

\--------------------------------

 

2 weeks in and you already hated working for him.

He treated you like you were a fucking attendant to him. Getting him some coffee and a burger or fries. And the coffee had to have ketchup in it or he wouldn't take a sip. Had to make sure you had an extra smoke on you just in case he lost his, or he broke it.

He had a temper and yelled at everyone who made a mistake. He also made you file his paperwork, and never once gave you an actually job that relied on your skills.

Honestly, the hell were you doing here!?

If it wasn't for your debt you'd be off nabbing goodies left and right to feed yourself for the harsh winter. But he just refused to let you on a job.

You followed him like a puppy cause he ordered you too. You retrieved everyone item he wanted you to, because he ordered you to.

You were getting so sick it.

You had half a mind to bust in his office and demand a job worth your skills.

Course ya didn't cause he was having a bad day. You knew this because he shot down you getting him a coffee, then some fries... then booze. 

He normally only did that if he was having a very bad day. But you were not going to pry into it, don't get involved in his life, he won't in yours.

But sadly you had to bug him about a letter he got from King Don himself. 

The King of monsters, Asgore Dreemurr head Don for the city and if you had to do anything you had to go through him first. 

You knock on the door to skelly boys office with a sigh. 

"piss off!" You flinch when something hits the door then shatters. 

He did not just throw a fucking vase again!

Oh hell no!

You shove the door open annoyed and mad. It was cold, you didn't get much sleep so no fucks are given as you walk in with a scowl, stepping over the shattered glass of the now broken vase.

"I fucking hope you plan to clean that up yourself you little shit!" You toss the letter on his desk. He was leaning back trying to relax in his leather chair.

He glares at you equally annoyed with you. "i told ya to piss off." His tone was lower than normal.

"I don't give a shit, you've been ignoring me for 3 days I have had this damn letter! Read the damn thing before you even gain the balls to tell me to piss off you snaky shit!" You pointed to the letter and turn to leave. He gives a low growl "who'd ya think you are talkin ta me like that, dove?" 

You roll your eyes. That pet name has lost its charm since you started working for him, literally a week in and it lost it's hold on you.

"I am the only fucker keeping your scaly ass organized and fed," You turn around and lean back on the desk staring him in the sockets "so if you want to stay fed and not loose a single document from your dirty business deals I suggest you read the damn letter and don't piss me off anymore then you already have." With that you turn and take your leave.

You couldn't even focus and just went home. You had no other duties and the holidays were creeping up on you sooo.

 

\--------------------------------

 

"What the fuck did you say asshat!" You nearly tip over on your stool staring at the fireman at the bar who had just offended you to the highest degree.

"I said, tell him about your feelings." He raised a brow like he was testing you to argue.

"I do _not_ like that scaly skeleton fucktwat!" You spit with venom.

You hadn't gone into work for 3 days and that ass hasn't even hunted you down to yell at you or get you back to working. 

"You are doing this for attention, you want to draw out his inner hunter and have him come get you. You want him." He rested on an elbow on the counter staring at you from behind his glasses. "That is _not_ it." You point at him with a glare.

"Give in, I know your secret. 'sides, what ya doing here just before Giftmas?" His voice crackles with his flames as he looked at you.

Oh yeah, Giftmas is the monster holiday like chirstmas... oops ya forgot.

"Forgot the holidays were a thing. Only care for Thanksgiving cause damn son that food is good." You sipped your drink before setting money on the counter getting ready to leave. "I doubt that. You've been looking at a really nice leather jacket with a fluffy inside, planning to buy it if you make enough money." You looked at him in shock, he had a knowing smirk.

"Sans is not the only one that has men doing research for him." He chuckled as you stood and left.

 

 --------------------------------

 

The night of Giftmas eve was your list favorite time. 

You lay on the couch as a small blizzard raged through the city.

You hated this. Was freezing inside and out and the thick blankets you had were doing little to nothing to warm you. And the power was out, go figure. No tv, or phone, which both you had stolen. You sipped your hot chocolate that you were lucky to have gotten just before the power went out and you lost your stove. white chocolate hot cocoa was your favorite.

You had relaxed a bit, though shutter with the cold a few times till someone knocks on your door. You stiffen at that, it was nearly midnight, on Giftmas eve, who the hell would be out at this time and on this night?

Getting up from your blanket burrito you set your cup down gently, you had trained to navigate your house in the dark like this many a time so you knew where to go, you flipped your switch blade just in case and walked to the door. 

There was a sudden knock again that made you flinch in shock.

"i know ya in there dove! let me in it's cold out'er!" Sans voice could be heard, he was annoyed and there was a bit of a urgency in his voice. You sigh and unlock the door. 

"What the hell are you doing out in the cold asshole? You know you can't handle the cold." You pull the door open and see him in his bulky hoodie, teeth chattering and a package under his arm, his hood was up and he had like 3 scarfs around his neck covering his face best he could, you barely managed to move so he could enter your house. He slithered right in and you quickly closed the door.

"fuckin hell it started snowin when i was on mah way home." He  removed a few scarfs as he looked around. You apartment was small, it sat on the bottle level of the complex, was right by the entrance too. It sadly was barely made for one. The kitchen had a fridge and a small counter that if you put a microwave on there would barely be room to make a meal, you had an ok oven that had been replaced a few months ago, the couch divided the two since there was no wall, you ate your meals there, no room for a table set. A small coffee table was in front of the couch though. a small hall closet by the front door then at the end was your room that fit a slandered bed and lucky you, you got a single small bedside dresser, your clothes littered one corner in two piles, dirty and clean. Then a tiny bathroom for one inside the room, a small shower with barely any room to move.

"the hell kinda dump is this?" He made a face as he took in the surroundings. 

"How kind of you to compliment my home." You snark and sit back down on the couch pulling the blankets up.

"pfft ya call this a home? i call this a hotel room not even fit for fuckin in." He slithered over setting the box on the coffee table and sinking under the blankets with no permission.

"Oi! The hell you doing I didn't say you could get under my sheets!" You try to tug the blanket but he coils it around him in a tight burrito. His head peeks out at you content as he tries to warm up.

"you'been gone for 3 days dove. had ta come lookin fer ya." He states as a car is heard and the head lights flash through the window showing off a bit more of his skull.

"How kind of you." You scoff. "You found me, now leave." You tug the sheets over your shoulder.

"tsk tsk. can't do that now. it's snowing to much, won'make it home tanight." He argues to which you scoff once more and pull the blanket on tighter around your form. 

"What's in the box?" You ask after a few minutes of silence as you both work on getting warm.

"gift." He shrugged, his tail flopped out from the blanket but quickly tucks back in.

"Oh yeah... giftmas. What'd ya get Papyrus this year?" You adored his brother, he wasn't a naga though oddly enough. He was a simple skeleton monster unlike Sans.

"got'em some new Mettaton figures, though don'know why he wanted'em. he has the real thing.... i got'em a knew scarf and some movies." He answers calmly. He had finally started to warm up a bit.

"Sounds fun, hope he likes them." You cuddle into the blanket some more, you felt what little warmth he had seep into your side of the blankets.

" 'm sure he will... but non'a those are in tha box." His tone was mischievous.

"I swear if you brought something illegal into my home-" You had started but he chuckles.

"nope. all legally bought."

"Ok... good.... then what's in it?" You scoot a bit getting more comfy on the small couch.

"a gift." He stated like it was obvious. 

You just roll your eyes "Ok and for who?" You were not in the mood for mind games.

"thought that was obvious."

"Sans I will leave the warmth of this blanket and hit you." You warn "Just tell me."

He snickers, tail coming out once more and shoves the box to the other side of the table, closer to you.

You just stare at it.

"ya suppose ta open it." He states with a tone.

"Is it mine...?" You raised a brow still confused.

"are you serious!? i slither my ass through a fucking blizzard to bring you a present and you ask if it is yours!?"

"I don't get gifts so'course I ask." You kick your foot out and try to slide the package. You didn't want to leave the confines of your blankets, to warm and you were greedy for the sweet warmth. You end up knocking it off... "Hope that wasn't fragi-lay." He sadly does not get the reference but stares at you annoyed. "it isn't but fuck sake." He sighs

You cave and get out of the blankets and grab the box. It was a basic UPS box with tap, cutting it open with your switch blade you unfold the flaps and look at him a bit confused. 

You weren't use to getting gifts but you dig under the bubble wrap. Though odd since he said it wasn't fragile. 

You couldn't help the small gasp of shock that left your lips. 

In the box was a new hoodie. It seemed to be a leather with soft wool underneath, the wool was a snow white, there was fluff on the hood and the sleeves, it was thick and would keep you warm for years to come. You pull it out and notice it was a few sizes to big. But you wouldn't complain you loved baggy clothes. The sleeves would fit, long enough to hide your palm like you enjoyed, the sleeves themselves wouldn't be to massive on your arms, enough to move and have some room for stretching.

You look at Sans shocked. This was a finely made jacket, not cheap in the slightest.  He just shrugs from under the blanket and relaxes.

"try it on." He orders softly.

No hesitation you stand and move to your room, some street lights had come back on but still out of basic power, the backup generators for the city were shit if they just came back on for the street lights.

You don't bother closing the door all the way, you still needed to see, stripping and quickly putting on the hoodie you sigh in content. It was already so warm, but the wool would soon make you over heated if you got under the blankets again. You did the only thing a sane blanket lover would. You stripped off your pj pants to just your short shorts and walked back in, you were left in the jacket, a tank top and shorts. 

Totally not trying to seduce the mob monster boss.

You walk out and to the blanket, he looks at you then flushes a light blue.

"how tha hell're you not freezin!? i'm cold again just by lookin at ya!" He shouted in shock.

You give a shrug and crawl back into the blankets. "I would get to warm if I kept my pants on. This way I can wear the jacket and still be comfy."

He stares at you as you move to pull the blanket on you but he moves and has you pinned quickly to which you are shocked at his sudden movement, just as you go to question he kisses you, his teeth give just a little as he kisses, the position was simple, he was between your legs but your feet were tangled in the blankets unable to move them and get out of the position. 

You flush and move to wiggle but he growls in reply to stop you. 

Slowly you melt into the kiss.


End file.
